The present invention relates to a dough storage system that includes a refrigerated dough product that is stored in a carbon dioxide environment at low pressure and to a method for storing the dough within the dough storage system.
In conventional bakeries, leavening agents are added to doughs to create baked products with a high baked specific volume, defined as a volume of dough divided by its mass. The high baked specific volume in baked products gives these products their desired texture, appearance, and other organoleptic properties. The process for making dough includes mixing the leavening agent with flour, water and other ingredients and allowing the dough to expand or "proof" for a period of time. As the dough expands, the specific volume of the raw dough increases, observed by the dough rising. In general, the relationship between the baked specific volume and the raw specific volume of a dough is such that a high baked specific volume results from a high raw dough specific volume, and a low baked specific volume results from a low raw specific volume.
Baked specific volume (BSV) of dough as used herein refers to volume of a baked dough product in cubic centimeters divided by the mass of the product as measured in grams. Baked dough specific volume has the units of cubic centimeter (cc) per gram.
Raw specific volume (RSV) of dough as used herein refers to a volume of a dough in cubic centimeters immediately prior to baking the dough divided by the dough mass as expressed in grams. The units for raw specific volume are cubic centimeters (cc) per gram.
Packed specific volume (PSV) as used herein refers to a volume of dough in a refrigerated dough package in units of cubic centimeters (cc) divided by mass of the dough in grams. Values for packed specific volume and raw specific volume may differ from each other due to an expansion or contraction of dough upon opening a dough storage container. For the dough system of the present invention, PSV and RSV have values very close to each other because of a lack of expansion or contraction of the dough upon opening the dough storage container.
The specific volume relationship changes in doughs which are packaged and stored under refrigeration conditions. Refrigerated doughs typically comprise a chemically leavened dough. The dough is packaged in a container under pressure. The pressure in the container, which is usually around about 15 to 20 psi, and which can be up to about 40 psi, is generated and maintained by a release of carbon dioxide gas within the container evolved as a result of the leavening reactions in the dough. When the container is opened by a consumer, the dough is subjected to a sudden, traumatic change in pressure. This pressure change radically affects the delicate dough structure. Because of the particular storage conditions of refrigeration temperature, elevated pressure within the container, and extended storage time, followed by the sudden pressure drop when the container is opened, and the requisite manipulation of the dough caused by removing the dough from the container and placing it in a baking container, it has been observed that as the packed specific volume of the raw dough increases, the baked dough specific volume decreases.
As a consequence, as much dough as possible is packed into the container in order to reduce the packed raw dough specific volume, thereby producing the greatest possible specific volume of the baked dough product. Baked specific volumes achievable with refrigerated dough products of this type are not generally as great as is achievable in conventional bakeries or by baking from "scratch" at home.
The Chen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,598, issuing Nov. 15, 1983, describes a dough container with a mechanism for reducing the rate of dough expansion upon opening the container. In particular, the container is opened so that a pressure head built up by leavening of the dough is released at a rate of less than about 10 psi per second with the time of release being at least about 2 seconds.
The Atwell U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,801, issuing Jul. 2, 1985, describes a refrigerated dough that includes a volatilizable material such as an edible alcohol. The dough has a packed specific volume that is greater than about 1.25 cc/gram. The baked specific volume versus packed specific volume relationship is radically affected by the presence of ethanol. When ethanol is absent, the slope of the baked specific volume versus packed specific volume is negative. As ethanol concentration is increased, the slope becomes more positive.
The Drummond et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,744, issuing Nov. 2, 1994, describes a method for making a packaged dough for extended refrigerated storage. The patent also describes a packaging system for storage of the refrigerated dough. In the packaging system, a rigid tray for receiving a leavened dough is provided. The tray has a bottom wall and upstanding peripheral side walls to define at least one well. At least one leavened dough product is disposed within the well. The leavening reaction of the dough is partially completed to a degree that provides carbon dioxide distribution throughout the dough product. A hermetically sealed cover extending over at least the top of the side walls defines a chamber containing the dough product and a head space surrounding the dough product. A gas comprising a predetermined amount of carbon dioxide is disposed in the head space of the chamber. The gas creates an equilibrium level of carbon dioxide with the carbon dioxide produced in the dough product. Ambient air is replaced by the gas thereby minimizing the amount of residual oxygen and therefore oxidation of the dough product. The barrier package described in the patent is non-pressurized and is hermetically sealed against gas and moisture. Dough retained within the container is treated as necessary in order to prevent any leavening reaction of the unbaked dough product in the package.
European Patent Application No. 95102934.7, filed Mar. 2, 1995, describes a container for dough that includes a one-way valve. The dough described contains a low temperature inactive yeast or a very low activity level of a standard commercial yeast. The container encloses an atmosphere substantially free of oxygen.